


Forbidden Love

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: P5 Round Robin [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: They were running out of time.





	Forbidden Love

"This was wrong. This was beyond wrong!" he thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why? Why is this still happening?!" she continued to think as she laid one hand on his shoulder and the other cupping the right side of his face.

They were alone deep in Momentos, much deeper then the rest of their team has been. No disturbances. A small space Goro found some time ago. He kissed her gently her lips soft, warm, and smoother than his chapped ones. She was a bit smaller than him. He pulled Haru close and put his head in her shoulder. Haru rested her chin on his and held him tight. They wanted to stay like this forever, but they can't.

"This is wrong. He (I) killed my (her) father!" they both thought.

"He's a traitor." Haru kept telling herself.

The Thieves were working on stealing Sae's heart. Once the mission was done, so were they. They're running out of time and both are terrified. They have been together for already over 3 months. Haru had convinced him that once all the Phantom Theif stuff was over, or at least have calmed down then they would tell the others. But then her father died, and they found out that Goro was not only the culprit but also the Black Masked Man who have been causing the mental shutdowns. Yet, even with all that she still loved him. Maybe apart of her thought that she could save him from what he has become, or was becoming. True love triumphed over everything. Didn't it?


End file.
